Angels Locket
by lilredd3394
Summary: "That's called an Angels locket, it only appears to the True Love of a Dying Angel" PRUCAN! Rated T FAIL SUMMARY!  Might have second chapter
1. The Angel

**_This is a story I have already posted on Deviantart. If you want to read/find my deviantart. It is also Lilredd3394, you can put it under the search bar and you should find a few of my stories. This is Angels Locket _**

**_~Brii_**

* * *

><p><em>Matthew landed gently on the ground, the feathers were falling out of his once snow white wings. His wavy blond hair was losing its shine as his violet eyes lost their life. He closed his eyes, his mind instantly connecting with his true loves. He couldn't see what he looked like, but he sent an image of his final resting place and the words to create the locket….<em>

"_I will be with you until this locket opens"_

Gilbert glanced down at the locket; it had angels wings folded over, hiding the inside from sight. He frowned; he had just woken up from a dream. He had a feeling he was supposed to find this angel, but he didn't know where to start. The Prussian put the locket around his neck and tucked it into his shirt before he left his house.

"Bonjour, Mon Ami"

Gilbert looked over just as Francis' arms wrapped his shoulders "Get off me, Franny" he said earning a fake pout from the Frenchman

"You wound me, Mon Ami" Francis said before seeing the chain "You got a new cross?" he reached forward and pulled the pendent out, but only to see the locket "What is this?"

Gilbert grabbed it and tucked it back into his shirt "I don't know" he admitted "But I remember hearing someone speaking in my dreams"

"What did they say?"

" 'I will be with you until this locket opens' "Gilbert said biting his lip gently

"We'll have to ask Arthur, he will know what it means"

"You're asking me about something?" Arthur said crossing his arms across his chest

"oui, you'd be the only person who would know"

"Give it here then"

Gilbert unhooked the locket and handed it to the brit

Arthur looked at it before jumping back, not even touching it "Has anyone else touched that?" he said instantly

"Francis did, why?"

"That's called an Angels Locket; it only appears when an angel is dying. But is meant for the angels true love, anyone who else touches it would only cause the angel more pain. Once the locket opens, it means the Angels dead" Arthur explained looking at Gilbert "only by finding the angel and returning its love can you save it"

"Where would she be?"

"only the holder of the angels locket would know" Arthur explained "It should have appeared in your dreams"

"All I remember is a large grassy plain and the words 'I will be with you until this locket opens' " Gilbert said before freezing

"Whatever you do, don't force the locket open" Arthur said sternly "That will only kill the angel"

"but I don't know where any grassy plains are" Gilbert said

"Mon Ami! We used to play at one when we were young" Francis said looking at Gilbert "The one in the old forest!"

Gilbert's eyes widened "but that's hours away!" he said "The angel might have minutes!"

"I doubt that" Arthur said "If the locket only appeared today, the angels normally take anywhere from twelve to twenty-four hours till they pass. If you leave now, you might make it"

Gilbert nodded and closed his fist around the locket before running out of the building.

Gilbert frantically ran through the trees, he needed to get to the clearing. He had heard a click, so he knew the locket had unlocked. "Just a little longer angel" he said as he saw the clearing, just as he burst out into the sun, he tripped and fell. He swore before looking up, there, laying on the bright green grass was a figure. His white wings were slowly losing their feathers, he didn't look like what the Prussian imagined an angel to look like. He jumped to his feet and ran over to the figure "Hey, Angel" he said pulling the limp figure into his lamp. He watched as the pale eyelids slowly opened to reveal lifeless violet eyes as they looked up at him. Gilbert watched the Angels mouth open, he had to lean down to hear his whisper

"My locket has opened" The Angel breathed with difficulty "Read it, and let me die in peace"

"I won't let you die, Angel!" Gilbert snapped looking down at the Angel

"Matthew"

"What?"

"My name" The Angel said weakly "My name is Matthew"

"Gilbert" The Prussian said as he watched the violet eyes open

"Please, read the locket" Matthew said letting his head fall back "I'm too far gone to be saved, you'd be doing me a favor"

Gilbert swallowed before unclipping the locket, it was clearly open. The left wing was out a little farther "There's no way I can save you?" he asked

"No, not anymore" Matthew said as he remained limp

Gilbert sighed before opening both wings "'until you spread your wings, you will have no idea how far you can fly' "he read, earning a soft smile from Matthew

"Thank you" Matthew said as his body slowly turned translucent

Gilbert felt tears fill his eyes as he watched the Angel slowly disappear, he was too late…


	2. The Angels secret

**I had too much fun with this chapter ^o^ I decided I was going to make this a chapter story, I'm not sure how long it's going to be. but if I don't update for more then two days. I give you permission to bombard me with messages or Reviews and whatever you can think of**

**~Brii**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked out the window of his classroom, it had been a week since the Angel had disappeared in his arms. He had told Arthur how the Angel had asked him to read the locket, the Brit just smiled like he knew something the other did not. After that, Arthur vanished as well and no one, not even Francis, remembered him.<p>

"Ok Class! We have a new student joining us from Canada" The Teacher said as a blond walked into the class "This is Matthew Williams"

Gilbert looked up, his eyes meeting violet eyes… the same eyes as his angel. His red eyes widened slightly 'I thought he was dead' he thought

Matthew walked over to him, his wings were now tattooed to his back, "Bonjour, Gilbert" he said sitting down in the empty desk next to him

"I thought you died"

"Who told you that?"

"Kirkland…."

"Ah, Arthur such a cruel person" Matthew said chuckling "Sure the locket opens when the angel is about to die, but you can't see the words unless you have some feeling for the dying Angel" he explained "You could read the words in my locket, which meant that you at least had some feeling for me"

Gilbert blinked "you kept telling me you wanted to die in peace" he asked

"Because if you opened the locket and saw nothing that meant that I was going to die" Matthew said "I didn't expect you to actually see words"

"So you were betting on the fact that I wouldn't feel anything for you?" Gilbert said frowning slightly

"for the past ten-thousand years, only three angels have ever been saved from death" Matthew explained softly "The first was an Angel named Rome, the second, was Arthur"

"Arthur!" Gilbert exclaimed "Who's his true love?"

"That is something you should ask him" Matthew said smiling as he leaned back in the desk

"So ten thousand years, huh"

Matthew nodded "Every human has an angel that they can save, but only a select few will get the locket because the Angel is afraid to die or isn't ready to die yet" he said looking down at his lap "when an angel isn't ready to die, they create the locket that is sent to their true love, but if they are…. They cry silver tears"

"Silver tears?"

"It's their lives essences flowing out of their body in the form of a tear"

Gilbert gently chewed on his lip "Angels are confusing beings" he said earning a laugh from Matthew

"What are you two, gits, talking about?"

Matthew looked over "Hey, Arthur" he said smiling "I was just telling him about Angels"

Arthur smiled and sat down "I see, good to see you're still alive, Mattie" he said ruffling the Canadian's hair

"Thanks Arthur" Matthew said laughing

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Angel?" Gilbert asked looking at Arthur

"Would you have believed me?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow

"Who's your true love?"

"Let's just say that he's related to Mattie" Arthur said smiling

"IGGY!"

Matthew blinked and looked over at the door "Why didn't you say he went to our school!" he said

"You didn't ask" Arthur said as arms wrapped around his neck "get off me, Git, and don't call me Iggy!"

"Alfred? Alfred's your true love?" Gilbert said looking at the American

"Is it really that surprising, Gilbert?" Matthew said looking at the Prussian

Alfred looked up "Mattie?"

"Hey, Al"

Alfred smiled and hugged his brother "Welcome back to the world of the living, bro" he said

Matthew flushed slightly "Thanks, Al" he said

"Wait, he's your brother!"

"Little Brother actually" Alfred said looking at Gilbert "you must be his true love"

"Ja"

"Mattie!" Alfred whined looking at his brother "why him?"

"I didn't get to chose!" Matthew said frowning "besides, how long did it take Arthur to get used to you"

"Too long" Arthur replied as he was pulled into the Americans lap

"We should have a get together" Alfred said "I want to catch up with my brother, and I want to learn about you" He glanced at Gilbert

"We'll see, Al" Matthew said

"fine, but I am expecting your pancakes! I've gone too long without them"

"It hasn't been that long!"

"It's been five years, Mattie!"

"Wait, so you were alive before you became an angel?"

"oui, the day I became an Angel" Matthew said thinking "I believe someone pushed me in front of a truck" he looked at his brother

"It was an accident!"

"You killed your own brother"

"We were playing two hand football! It's not my fault we didn't have much yard to play in" Alfred said pouting

"you still pushed me!" Matthew retorted glaring at his brother "that was extremely painful"

"you died on impact"

"No, actually I didn't"

"what!"

"I was still conscious when you pulled me out of the road" Matthew said "That didn't help my shattered spinal cord, my broken legs, my dislocated shoulder, my broken skull and shattered pelvic bone" Matthew said crossing his arms, almost smiling when he saw the three wince

Alfred looked away "I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to leave you in the road when cars were still coming" he said pouting slightly "Besides, you could have said something"

"Yes, because I didn't look like a total mess already. I had to tell you that I was still conscious for another two, possibly three minutes" Matthew said sourly, his eyes narrowing slightly

"be nice to your brother, Matthew" Arthur said looking at the Canadian, the dark aura around him was practically palpable

"He needs to learn how to think, Arthur" Matthew said looking away from the American

"It's been five years, Matthew!" Arthur snapped his own eyes narrowing "What would you have done if it was Alfred who had been hit by the truck, could you have left him lying in the middle of the road while you went to get help!"

Matthew winced slightly but didn't say anything

"I'm sorry, Mattie" Alfred said putting his hand over his brother

"It's alright" Matthew said looking back at Alfred "I guess you did all you could at the time, we were only kids back then"

"I can't believe you still aged in Heaven" Alfred said smiling

"You act like it's a bad thing!" Matthew said pouting

"Are they always like this?" Gilbert asked looking at Arthur, who had managed to get into the seat in front of him

"pretty much" Arthur said looking at the Prussian "you get used to it after a while"

"So how far apart are they?"

"Three minutes"

"They're twins?"

Arthur nodded "Alfred was born in the ambulance on the way to the closest hospital in Canada, and Matthew was born just past the border into Canada" he said watching the twins bicker "So Alfred is a legal citizen of America while Matthew is a citizen of Canada"

"Confusing"

"I know"

"Stop talking about us like we're not here" Matthew snapped looking at the other two "and he doesn't need to know my life story"

"He's your true love, Mattie" Alfred said smiling as he poked his brothers cheek "He should know everything about you, after all, you know everything about him"

Matthew flushed "It's not my fault! It's an angels job to know everything about everyone" he said grabbing his brothers finger and bending it backwards

Alfred yelp and pulled his finger away, holding the wounded digit to his chest "You're so mean, Mattie" he said pouting

"Keep pouting and you'll see how mean I really am" Matthew threatened, earning a slap to the back of the head "Ow! Arthur!"

"Stop it, Matthew! Stop it this instant!" Arthur said looking down at the Canadian "I want you to be nice to your brother"

"You're only sticking up for him because he willingly has sex with you every-"

Arthur covered the Canadians mouth "One more word and you'll wish you had let yourself die in that clearing" he growled his green eyes meeting the Canadians violet

Matthew gulped before pulling away from the Brit "You're just like a mother, Arthur" he said crossing his arms "you're always telling us what to do"

"Are you bipolar?" Gilbert asked hesitantly, remembering when the Canadian had first sat down

"I am not bipolar"

"He is" Arthur said looking at the Prussian "Diagnosed when he was seven, gave his whole family hell"

"I'm not bipolar, Arthur!" Matthew snapped before sniffing "It's just so hard!" he cried putting his head in his hands

"Here he goes again" Alfred said rolling his eyes as his brother sobbed quietly "I swear, it's like a marathon"


	3. IMPORTANT

_**OK! I'm not sure if you guys have checked out my profile so I'm posting this on my most popular stories. My laptop (Where all my stories are) is not connecting to the internet, so I have no way to post them. I have been using my sisters old laptop to connect. I don't know when my laptop is going to get fixed or if it will ever get fixed. I should be getting a new laptop in a few months (By June at the latest). I'll try to post my stories ASAP. Thank you for holding in there and I hope you don't forget about me.**_

_**~Brii**_


	4. Angels Love

**I'm alive! YAY! Here's a short chapter just to let you know I haven't forgotten this story, I'm sorry if it's getting boring or confusing. I'm going to have a change in plot within the next few chapters, keep an eye open for it. It will involve, Kidnapping, Violence and possible Character Death! If you are confused about anything, don't be afraid to ask, that's what PM's are for (or reviews)**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for how I acted back at class" Matthew said as he and Gilbert walked towards the restaurant with Arthur and Alfred "I normally don't switch moods that quickly, or easily"<p>

"You saw your brother for the first time in years, its understandable" Gilbert said looking over at the angel with a smile "at least you're back to normal now"

"Yeah, as normal as an Angel can be" Matthew said looking up at the sky with a happy sigh

"Do you miss being able to fly?"

Matthew nodded "of course, you feel so free" he said looking back at Gilbert "There's nothing holding you down, there are so many things and places you can see and get to faster than you can on your feet"

"maybe one day you can get your wings back"

"I hope so" Matthew said as they got to the restaurant

Alfred shoved half the hamburger down his throat "Sho, Mathie" he said with his mouth full of food

"Ew! Alfred!" Matthew said as the food splattered across the table "Close your mouth!"

Alfred swallowed "but Mattie!"

"No! Chew with your mouth closed and don't speak till your mouth is empty!" Matthew said frowning at his brother "We don't need to be showered by your dinner!"

Alfred pouted and continued eating

Matthew looked at Arthur "How do you put up with him?" he asked

"I've been asking myself the same question" Arthur said putting his head in his hands

"you're such a gentleman, Arthur" Alfred said smiling and he hugged the Brit "You put up with me because you love me"

"and I don't understand who can" Matthew muttered taking a bite of his pancakes  
>"stop being rude, Mattie!"<p>

"I'll stop being rude when you finally learn how to use your nonexistent brain in that hollow head of yours" Matthew snapped his eyes narrowing

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian "be nice to your brother, Mattie" he said gently "he's family"

Matthew visibly relaxed in the Prussians arms "Fine" he said looking away from his brother

Alfred blinked "How'd-?"

"Don't ruin it, Alfred" Arthur said putting his hand over the Americans "Gilbert can control your brothers moods, just leave it at that"

"He can't control them!" Matthew snapped, only to find himself relaxing back in the Prussians embrace "Fuck it…. He can calm me down, but not control them"

Gilbert laughed "At least you're calm" he said putting his chin on the Canadians head "that's all that counts"

Matthew pouted before he continued eating his pancakes '_Fuck them all' he_ thought as he looked at his brother '_at least I got to see Alfred once more'_

Alfred looked over "See ya, Bro" he said hugging the Canadian "Where are you staying?"

"Not sure yet" Matthew said shrugging as his hugged Alfred back "I'll find somewhere, Don't worry about me"

"Stay with Gilbert" Alfred said "After all, Arthur stays with me"

"Like I have anywhere else I can go"

"I'll have to talk to Bruder" Gilbert said wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist "I'm sure he'll allow it, after all, I'm letting his boyfriend stay with him"

"Ludwig's dating?" Alfred said smiling "who?"

"Feliciano"

"That small Italian? Wow, didn't see that coming" Alfred said laughing

"I know" Gilbert said "but hey, it's their choice"

"come on, Alfred" Arthur said "It's getting late and Doctor Who is on soon"

"You and your British TV"

"Doctor Who is a good TV show!"

"By Arthur, Alfred" Matthew said as he followed Gilbert away from them "Is your brother really going to be alright with me staying there?"

"Ja, he'll be fine" Gilbert said "I'll hide you away in my bedroom if I have to"

Matthew smiled "Thanks, Gilbert" he said gently "for everything"

"No, Mattie" Gilbert said looking at him "Thank you"


	5. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

><p>The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows<p>

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

><p>If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet<p>

* * *

><p>I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.<p>

~Brii


End file.
